bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazard Monkey
Hazard Monkey Hazard Monkeys use powerful chemicals that poison bloons, causing them to take damage at intervals. They shoot small blobs of purple goop that stick to bloons for five seconds. The first two seconds don't do anything, but after that, they take one layer of damage a second each second until it wares off. The blobs only effect one bloon, but the tower has a relatively fast attack speed. It can damage frozen and lead bloons. Poisoned bloons have a goop stain on the side facing the camera corresponding to any changes from purchased upgrades. The monkey is a standard monkey in a yellow radiation suit, with black boots and blue gloves. He has a black gas mask with green, semi-opaque lenses. His hose is similar to a 0/3/0 glue gunner, and he has two small semi-opaque black canisters on his back filled with a liquid the same color as the one he shoots. The tube connecting the tanks and hose is an opaque grey tube. Path One Tier One: Tank Pump Increases attack speed by 15% Appearance: Hose is a darker metal, and gloves are purple. Cost: $200 Tier Two: Double Hoses Two hoses=double the power. Shoots 2x as fast. Appearance: Tanks on back are larger and the tube connecting the hose and the tanks is much thicker and there are two of them, each connecting to a hose. The hoses are smaller and offset to the left/right to make room for them. Cost: $2,500 Tier Three: C.L.E.A.R. Suit (Chemical Launching Exosuit and Air Rebreather) A powerful metal suit allows for seven guns in the front and five in the back! Appearance: The monkey's radiation suit is padded and reinforced with metal braces and plates of armor, and there are five hoses attached to the stomach of the front of the suit, along with the two he normally holds, and five hoses attached to the back of the suit. Multiple tubes and wires are strung everywhere, and the tanks are moved to the thighs of the monkey. Gas mask filter is gone and it is now attached to a small oxygen tank via a purple tube on the monkey's side. Cost: $13,500 Tier Four: MOAB Compound Special mixture latches onto MOABS and does 10x damage to them, along with doing 4x damage to regular bloons. Adds another hose on both sides Appearance: Goop is a blue-ish color with metal gunk sticking out of it. Tubes are bigger and the suit is a darker grey. Another hose is added on both sides. Cost: $35,000 Tier Five: Liquefaction Syrup Syrup does a massive 25 damage per hit. Enough said. Cost: $260,000 Path Two Tier One: Improved Formula A brand-new formula allows for damage to be dealt every 0.75 seconds, allowing for a fourth tick of damage. Appearance: Gas mask lenses are now red and the goop is a darker color (this changes the tank, too.) Cost: $150 Tier Two: Volatile Mixture Bloons have a 20% chance of exploding in a small area whenever they take damage, popping one layer off all bloons caught in the radius. It has a popping power of 10, and doesn't damage explosive-proof bloons. Appearance: Gas mask now has two filters on it and the lenses are a dark red. Goop is a dark red, and the explosions blast out dark red goop in all directions, but that is purely cosmetic. Cost: $650 Tier Three: Gas Machine Now shoots gas blobs which can poison up to three bloons at a 30% accelerated pace. Poison now does damage every 0.4285 seconds, allowing for seven ticks of damage, greatly increasing the lethality of the previous upgrade. Appearance: One of the tanks on his back is gone and there is a large metal cube-shaped machine with a few red buttons and knobs on it, attached to the gas mask via a small black tube, as the gas is so lethal it now requires a connected oxygen supply. Gas is larger than the goop blobs, less opaque, and a dark green. Poisoned bloons still look the same. Cost: $3,000 Tier Four: Inbloonmane Chemicals Chemicals instantly start damaging bloons and damages bloons every 0.25 seconds, for a total of twenty layers of damage. Poisoned bloons are slowed by 15% and sometimes move a tad bit backwards, with about a 3`5% chance. Increases attack speed by another 15%. Appearance: Tank is now fully dark gray and opaque, and the chemicals are much larger and a crimson red. Hose is longer and a dark gray. The radiation suit is now black with a red line going through the stomach area horizontally. Boots appear to be metal and gloves are much thicker. Oxygen supply tube is thicker, too. Cost: $10,500 Tier Five: Gas of War ABILITY Gas now slows down regular bloons by 30% and MOABs by 15%. Gas now melts TWO layers per pop, essentially doubling the damage. Gas blobs are much larger and can affect 50 bloons! Chance to make them move backwards is now '''65%! '''Attack speed is '''DOUBLED! '''It also gains a new ability, Gas Field, which covers the screen with gas, popping three layers every two seconds and causing regular bloons to move back and be stunned and MOABS to be stunned. It lasts for 10 seconds, and they go back about 2x as far as a distraction ninja and are stunned for abut 25% longer than Bloon Crush. Long recharge. Appearance: Tank is much larger on back, and there are multiple oxygen supplies similar to the original one next to it, with black tubes attached to the gas mask. There are multiple filters on the mask, and the monkey's suit looks much more stiff. Hose is huge, about 65% bigger, and its so large it requires a metal stand to even use. Cost: $72,000 Path Three Tier One: Toxic Aura A small gas aura surrounds the hazard monkey, doing damage every few seconds. It is around him with about a dart monkey range and pops one layer every two seconds. Appearance: It is a semi-transparent purple gas cloud that surrounds the monkey. The monkey's tank is no longer clear and a dark grey metal. Cost: $100 Tier Two: Enhanced Lenses Gains a 20% range boost and camo detection. Appearance: The area around the lenses on the gas mask is a bright red. The lens on the left has some sort of open gray cylinder protruding from it, much like a permanent binocular. Cost: $325 Tier Three: Toxic Goop Globs Globs of extra toxic goop burst on impact, affecting 12 bloons. They also slow bloons by 20% and have a 75% chance to spawn 2-4 zombie bloons, similar to a necromancer wizard, whenever they kill a bloon. Appearance: Gloves are gone, exposing green hands. Goop is an extra dark purple, almost black. Gas mask has multiple tubes and wires, but instead of connecting to an oxygen tank, it's...connected to the goop tank. Radiation suit has multiple tear sand rips in it, exposing more green skin. Cost: $900 Tier Four: Graveyard Keeper Goop has a 20% chance of preventing gooped bloons from spawning children (ceramic and below), and they spawn bloons thrice as often, spawning 6-12 bloons instead of 2-4. Toxic aura is much larger, and around the size of a 0/0/2 dart monkey range, doing damage every 1.45 seconds instead of 2 seconds. Appearance: His radiation suit is completely shredded, besides the area around the head and neck. He has a dark purple overcoat on, and the tanks on his back are bigger and bundled together with rope. His hose is now shaped like a shovel, with the blade having a hole that dispenses the goop. Aura is a dark green. His gas marks also resembles a skull, and one of the lenses is completely gone, revealing an eye with a dark red pupil, with multiple red marks around the pupil. Cost: $5,500 Tier Five: Lord of the Dead Rapidly spawns gravestones (0.35 seconds) on the track which spawn zombies. Every 6 seconds, sends a shockwave in all directions which knock bloons back a short bit and stunning them for 3 seconds, while also poisoning them. It travels for about double the monkey's range, and stops when it hits an obstacle or pierces 100 bloons. Also, chance to remove children is 35% (not shockwave) and zombies create two zombies when they kill a non-zombie bloon. Appearance: Overcoat has a hood that covers his head now, and he has a black visor that obscures his eyes. His shredded gas mask is still on the bottom of his mouth, but is tattered and bent. His skin is a dark green, and the tanks on his back are gone, along with the tube. He now just appears to generate the goop from the tip of his now fully metal shovel. The shockwaves look like the logo for the sonic boom upgrade of the Boomerang Monkey, but white. Cost: $40,000Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers H